


Instincts

by wanderingsmith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-10
Updated: 2008-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>those dang Pegasus bugs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I ain't got no money, and nobody'd be daft enough to pay me for this. As it is thought, so let it be said; you make the toys, I play with 'em.
> 
> AN: I'm spending evenings looking for work, so my little half-hour lunch isn't going to allow much production.. so. instead of taking this idea and trying to expand on it.. I thought it did well enough as a scenelet. :) hope you agree!
> 
> Warning: I write Carson to my phonetics. You have a problem with that, don't read this.

"An' they claim this'll counter the effect o' the bite?"

John kept a watchful eye on Elizabeth as she looked around the infirmary with worrying curiosity. "Yeah. Neutralizes some chemical or other."

"A'll take a few scans and save a sample before we inject her, shall I? Jist ta be on tha safe side."

"-And me too!" Rodney chipped in before Carson could walk away.

"Right. Su-"

Teyla and Ronon hurried into the room as the science boys went off to their corner, "John? We heard Elizabeth caught-"

Elizabeth stepped in front of a startled John with a growl, taking up an attack stance.

"Elizabeth!" he tried to step between her and Teyla but she barred him with an arm across the chest.

Teyla's eyes widened and she stepped back carefully, watching the suspicion in the unfamiliarly dark eyes, "Ronon? Would you please come here."

He stepped up automatically even as he asked, "Why?" Teyla stroked a hand up his arm instead of answering and he gave her a surprise look, "Teyla?"

"I am making it clear that I have no interest in her mate. I have heard of the instincts this little bug bite brings to the fore."

"Oh. Ok." he grinned at a blushing and mumbling Sheppard, both of them ignoring Rodney all but rolling on the floor with laughter behind them as Carson pretended to cough behind his fist, grin showing around his knuckles. At least Elizabeth seemed to relax. 


End file.
